Abiorugu(HC)
The HC Abiorugu is a HC Variant of the Abiorugu first encountered in High Rank and later on G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation Old Abiorugus that have taken better care of themselves and that have improved their fighting skills. Aesthetic Differences Horn between bony plates on head, shiny teeth, shiny tail-blade, red patches on back, scarlet red eyes, and burning marks on plates. Attacks and Moves Has all of the original attacks from the normal Abiorugu. Quaking Stomps: Abiorugu will roar at the hunters before violently stomping forward through the ground towards hunters. As it stomps through the ground, Abiorugu will make multiple large holes in the ground that hunters can fall into and get stuck in the ground, causing a Pitfall Affect, sticking hunters in the ground. Spike Trap: Abiorugu will quickly raise its tail and swing its tail in a circle sending multiple spikes around it before stomping the ground violently three times. After sending the spikes around it on the ground, small puddles of blood will left on the ground and if hunters step in the puddles, it will cause Blood. Fiery Tail: Its tail spikes will begin to drip blood and it will turn to its tail before using its powerful flames to coat its tail with a powerful deadly flame. When its tail is set aflame, Abiorugu's tail-based attacks radius and size increases from the fire along with adds the Fire Element to its already powerful fire-based attacks. Its tail will stay on fire for four minutes and, its tail-based attacks now cause Fireblight and Blood. Abiorugu Body Roll: Abiorugu will back up and dig up dirt before running forward at hunters. It will quickly than turn around and roll forward like Uragaan but as it does the charge it will roll around in a circle. After it circles two times, it will scream in the air and taunt for a few seconds. Ring of Fire: Abiorugu shall raise its head up into the air and breath a large burst of fire into the air that falls to the ground. Forming a ring of fire around the Abiorugu, the fire will stay in the area for 30 seconds and act as a kind of hazard. This fire will cause Fireblight and will decrease a hunter's health if they stand in the fire at a rapid pace. Ring of Fire-Abiorugu Body Roll Combo: It will perform its Ring of Fire attack before quickly rolling around the fire in a complete circle, setting its plates aflame. It will than roll around the area, leaving behind a trail of fire where ever it goes before stopping after five seconds and chin slamming to stop. The fire, like the Ring of Fire, will stay in the area for 30 seconds while also causing Fireblight and decreasing hunter's health. Blazing Inferno: The HC Abiorugu's strongest attack. Abiorugu will begin to breath multiple flames around the area, much like the G-Rank Fatalis. These flames will bring the whole area to flames, only leaving a small portion of the area unfazed. These flames will stay in the area for three minutes and can kill hunters very quickly. Hunters actually need a Cool Drink from these flames from how hot the area becomes in a short period of time. This attack causes Fireblight, Defense Down, and Dizzy. Notes *The HC Abiorugu is first encountered in SR31 while the HC Deviljho is encountered in SR90. *This monster is requested to be killed on sight like other Abiorugus from them being an invasive species in areas like the Tundra and Misty Peaks. *Giaorugu is well-known for using its own blood to freeze its tail and its plates while the HC Abiorugu uses it to set its plates and tail aflame. **The HC Abiorugu's behavior connects it closer to Giaorugu. *From their powerful flames, the HC Abiorugu can destroy some environments quite quickly, making them a major requests and a Most Wanted Monster in some areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC